


Disruption

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Elinor outs Serena





	Disruption

Elinor couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Auntie Serena kisses girls now.'

Jason was ridiculously unaware of the ramifications of his statement. She got the details and stormed off. Her mother wasn't in her office or the coffee shop so she strode around looking in rooms. She located her in a room with a guy she'd seen before and a guy with a terrible Laura Ashley threw up on Liberty print shirt. She paid them no attention.

'Mum!' What the hell is Jason talking about?'

Serena jumped and frowned at the interruption. Her darling daughter made a habit of disruption since she was tiny, usually at the worst possible moments.

'Elinor, I'm in a meeting. Can it wait?'

'Jason told me about you and that other surgeon.'

'Elinor, not now. Wait for me In my office and we'll talk.'

'He's crazy!'

Serena stood up, fingers gripping the table top.

'Jason is not crazy. Don't refer to him as such again.'

'You always take his side!'

'Well you aren't the most agreeable at times. At least Jason has no reason to lie, he can't help but tell it like it is.'

'You're going to throw that bloody house party in my face yet again.'

'You've shown me no indication you can be trusted.'

'Unlike Jason. So he wasn't lying about you kissing that army woman?'

The room stood still. Ric and Sacha risked a glance at Serena. The anger, the blush that suffused her face, her secret revealed. Ric suddenly remembered that conversation in the bar a few weeks ago. Serena had hinted in a person of interest but declined to say who. Now he knew why. Bernie Wolfe of all people! Sacha was just clueless, goggling at her.

Serena flew from her seat, grabbed her daughter by the arms and hauled her out, hissing dire threats. They could hear her in the corridor.

'How dare you to come to my work and humiliate me. You've done it too many times now.'

Sacha looked at Ric. In a few words, Ric explained the situation with Elinor's house party, stumbling in with drunk friend and ectopic pregnancy.

'You didn't think to tell me about your bizarre Sapphic experiment? I had to hear it from Jason.'

'That is none of your business right now.'

'I'm your daughter!'

'And do you tell me what you get up to at uni? You bloody well don't because I know all too well what you do and it's none of my business.'

That shut her daughter up for a minute.

'I don't know where we're going with this. But until we figure it out, it's got nothing to do with you.'

'Is this because of dad?' She retaliated.

'The failings of your father have got nothing to do with this. Logically our marital breakdown could have driven me into someone else's arms but it really didn't.'

'God mum, couldn't you have just stuck with the potato faced policeman?'

They could hear the exasperated sigh from here.

Ric and Sacha exchanged glances. As fathers with daughters, they empathised. They packed up and left, murmuring discreet goodbyes as they filed awkwardly past bickering mother and daughter.

Word was out by the night shift thanks to the porters' efficiency. There was lesbianism playing out in the ranks of Holby and for once, Flirty Fleur had no part in it. She would be miffed come the morning. She'd always wanted to get her hands on Serena Campbell but a macho army medic had got there first.


End file.
